Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to ventilators used to assist human patients with breathing.
Description of the Related Art
Respiration may be characterized as including both an inspiratory phase and an exhalation phase. During the inspiratory phase, inspiratory gases are drawn into the lungs, and during the exhalation phase, exhalation gases are expelled from the lungs.
Mechanical ventilators are used to assist with breathing. Conventional ventilators typically push inspiratory gases including oxygen into the patient's lungs. Many patients who use a ventilator also need other types of assistance related to treating and maintaining their airways and lungs. For example, some patients may use a nebulizer to deliver drugs to their lungs and/or airways. Further, some patients may need help clearing secretions from their lungs and/or airways. Such assistance is typically provided by a conventional suction device. Thus, in additional to a ventilator, many patients require multiple devices and traveling with such equipment can be particularly problematic.
Thus, a need exists for ventilators configured to be portable and/or provide additional functionality beyond delivering inspiratory gases into the patient's lungs. The present application provides these and other advantages as will be apparent from the following detailed description and accompanying figures.